


Alastor in: Angel Dust

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's not really much to summarize. Alastor wants to try the sex thing with his boyfriend, and that's exactly what they do.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 462





	Alastor in: Angel Dust

Angel swore to himself that he’d take it easy on Alastor.

They had been dating for a while now, nearly a year. It was a little rough at first, with Angel’s frequent innuendos and propositions, but the spider had backed off almost instantly when Alastor admitted his asexuality to him, and made a real effort to keep his boyfriend comfortable. He still made sexual jokes often, but he was careful to try and point them away from Alastor, and make it VERY clear that it was a joke if it was pointed towards Alastor.

His efforts didn’t go unnoticed. It wasn’t long before the awkwardness smoothed over to give way to a loving, comfortable relationship, with constant teasing and annoyance, but only in the sweetest and most loving ways. The Overlord proved to be the perfect gentleman, eager to wine and dine Angel and take him out for fun evenings often.

Alastor was very nervous to take this turn in their relationship, he was completely lost in the pleasures of the flesh. Even in life, he didn’t think about it much, something about it made him very uncomfortable to consider. But he knew how much Angel enjoyed it, and how much it meant that Angel never pushed, and he found himself curious about what drew his boyfriend to the act so much.

“Just sit back and relax, babe, I’ll handle the rest~” Angel said, leading Alastor over to his bed.

Normally, Angel was downright bored with vanilla shit, but he knew a first time was special, and he wanted it to be nothing but enjoyable for Alastor. So, he did his best to not get carried away, and just enjoy his company.

Alastor did his best to ignore his nerves and just follow Angel’s lead, laying back on the bed and bringing his hands up to cradle Angel’s face as he kissed him deep and hard. This was something he was familiar with. It wasn’t even the first time in this position, with him on his back, holding Angel while he straddled the stag’s lap.

But there was a bit more of a fire in their kiss. A passion. A promise. A hunger for more. Things took barely any time at all to get heated, kisses trailing down to Angel’s neck (with a little gentle prompting from the arachnid), Angel’s many hands finding homes in Alastor’s hair, his chest, his waist. Soon, they were finding their way to the buttons of his shirt, pausing a moment in a silent request before being met with a nod before carefully unbuttoning it and helping him shrug off his shirt and coat.

Angel pulled away from Alastor, reveling in the wrecked expression his boyfriend wore as he pulled his jacket off and letting his chest fluff fall flat against his chest without the tightness of his jacket to hold it up, rolling his hips down. They both let out a soft gasp at the sensation, and Angel kept right at it, grinding up against Alastor and being pleased as Alastor returned the motion.

“You like that, big guy?~” Angel purred softly, his breathing heavy against his boyfriend’s neck.

“O-oh, God, Angel~” Alastor replied, opening his eyes to see Angel lowering himself between the other demon’s legs.

“I’ll take that as a yes~ How’s about I make good on my offer when we met?~” Angel said, carefully pulling Alastor’s pants down after a nod.

Angel had seen many dicks in his existence. Part and parcel with being a sex worker. He’d seen big ones, small ones, average ones, skinny ones, fat ones, all kinds. But now, he knew he could brag that he knew Alastor’s was just perfect for him. Plenty big enough to satisfy him, even with all his experience, but not so big that he’ll be out of commission for a week, like some of the co-stars he’s had in years past.

He licks a gentle stripe up the length, locking eyes with Alastor as he takes the tip into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head. He took some time to work on his own pleasure, jerking himself off slowly, and reaching into his boot for his bottle of lube, stretching himself out so he’ll be ready for what’s to come. Which, hopefully, will be him.

Angel reveled in the expression of his boyfriend, his usual wide grin all twisted up in pleasure. He enjoyed watching the subtle changes he’s come to be so in tune with, the slight tenseness in his expression as he sped up and moaned around him from his own pleasure and twisted his tongue this way and that. The second he started tasting a change in Alastor’s taste, though, he pulled off, much to the latter’s confusion.

“Relax, bambi, that’s just gettin’ you ready for the main event~ Lucky you, I usually charge top dollar for this~” Angel said with a smirk, crawling back up to his original position in Alastor’s lap. His upper hands rested on Alastor’s chest, while his lower hands held onto his length, and after waiting for a nod of permission, he lowered himself onto Alastor’s length.

They both let out a loud gasp, Angel pausing a moment so they could both take in the sensation. Damn, it had been a while. It wasn’t long before that promise to not get carried away got hard to keep, but he managed to bounce slowly on Alastor’s length, feeling every delicious inch rub against his walls, every minute thrust upwards his boyfriend gave.

Even through the haze of his own pleasure, he could tell Alastor was enjoying himself, probably more than he expected. He felt wandering claws digging at his hips and lips at his neck as that coil of pleasure wound up tighter and tighter in both of their stomachs.

“A-Angel~ Haah!~ I’m gonna-!” Alastor cried, gasping out between his words.

“Gonna cum for me?~ It’s okay, cum inside me, Daddy~” Angel panted, not ceasing for a moment in the bouncing of his hips.

Alastor came almost embarrassingly fast after Angel’s words, his face twisted up in pleasure. Any sounds he made were drowned out by Angel practically screaming in pleasure at his own release, which left him twitching and gasping for air.

They both took a minute to come down from their high before Angel pulled off of Alastor, slowly catching his breath as he laid down on the deer’s chest. They were both sweaty, sticky, messy, and exhausted, but cleaning up could wait a bit for them to just cuddle. It was a little while of heavy breathing and just taking in what happened before Angel spoke up with a grin.

“Next time, I’m introducing you to bondage.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know Alastor is asexual, I know. And I'm not trying to erase that or whatever. I did my absolute best with advice from my asexual friends to portray asexuality in the most realistic way here.
> 
> Also, this just in, I really suck at smut. Sorrynotsorry.


End file.
